


Сонные и рыжие

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Бокуто в восторге от новой прически Тендо.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сонные и рыжие

В университете Тендо сбривает волосы, и Бокуто ужасно нравится. Он делает это из-за работы — тема одной из фотосессий требует максимально коротких волос, если не полное их отсутствие, — но говорит, что никогда не пожалеет. Бокуто тоже.

Бокуто нравится водить широкой ладонью по рыжему ежику. Остриженные под пятерку, им еще нужно много времени, чтобы смягчиться окончательно. Волоски на лице Тендо всегда колючие, если он подолгу не бреется; голова не становится исключением — лишь спустя четыре недели волосы отрастают и перестают колоться.

Тендо расслабляется под ладонью, растягивает губы в довольной улыбке — такой, какой улыбается только он. Бокуто поглаживает раз, второй. Он думает о работе, о волейболе и учебе, о том, что Тендо скоро нужно будет снова уезжать на фотосессию, но пока у них есть еще неделя выходных.

Голос у Тендо сонный, когда он спрашивает:

— Какие планы на завтра, Ко-кун?

Планов на завтра нет. Лето в самом разгаре, на улице плавится асфальт. Дома спасает лишь наличие кондиционера. Бокуто даже играть в волейбол не может в такую жару.

Рука опускается на затылок, затем на шею, а там дальше — спина с выпирающими позвонками, тонкие лопатки и веснушки — океан возможностей. Тендо холодный, потому что только-только вышел из ледяного душа и умостился на коленях Бокуто. Так и устроился животом на бедрах, пока Бокуто строчил сокомандникам сообщения.

— Никаких! — признается он. — Хочу целый день ничего не делать.

Тендо наигранно вздыхает, приподнимает уголки губ.

— Какая неожиданность. Я думал о том же.

Он поворачивается лицом, и теперь Бокуто может рассмотреть не только его щеку, но и налитые красным губы — на прошлой съемке использовали помаду, на которую у него оказалась аллергия. Тендо еще долго будет ходить с раздражением.

Громкие оповещения приходят одно за другим. Бокуто зевает, возвращается к телефону, разрывающемуся от флуда, и кладет ладонь на поясницу Тендо.

— Ты такой горячий. Капец, кажется, я сейчас расплавлюсь, милый.

Бокуто тихо смеется. Он жмурится, потому что на часах уже начало двенадцатого, а он привык ложиться до одиннадцати максимум. Но не может оторваться от Тендо, настолько соскучился за несколько дней.

Тот читает его мысли — в который раз за день — и слезает с бедер.

— Пошли, — говорит он, протягивая Бокуто руку. — Будем ложиться в кровать как самые настоящие взрослые.

Бокуто сжимает раскрытую ладонь в своей и встает.

В университете Тендо сбривает волосы, находит работу модели и отношения с Бокуто Котаро. Рыжий черт, как называет его Куроо, когда они вместе тусуются, и Бокуто любит поглаживать его рыжий ежик и обласканные солнцем лопатки.

А еще любит, как Тендо рвется вперед, тащит за собой, но на кровать толкает первым и накрывает простыней. Он стоит, уперев одну руку в бок, а другой настраивает кондиционер. Закрывает окно, и отсутствие звуков улицы оглушает внезапной тишиной, — а потом забирается на одеяло с ногами и на коленях ползет к Бокуто под бок, к стенке. Как хорошо, что у них большая мягкая кровать.

Тендо падает звездочкой, его рыжие волосы еще можно разглядеть в свете ночников, висящих над ними (один в форме совуньи, второй — пикачу). Желтые лучи золотят его кожу, и с трудом удается рассмотреть веснушки.

Бокуто снова не сдерживает зевок, прячет лицо в подушку. Если бы не усталость за день, он бы полез обниматься, но сил остается лишь на то, чтобы лениво наблюдать за Тендо.

Тот как раз подбирается поближе.

— У меня сегодня хороший день, — шепчет он.

— Да? — спрашивает Бокуто на выдохе.

— Да. Целый день хочу петь оды твоей бицухе.

Тендо тыкает пальцем в мышцы на руке Бокуто и посмеивается.

— Мне понравилось сегодняшнее утро. Носи меня на руках почаще.

Он лезет к лицу, и усмешка видна на его губах и в бесстыжих глазах. Тендо целует Бокуто в щеку, а не в краешек губ, как любит это делать.

Бокуто в свою очередь возвращает руку ему на затылок. Пропускает волоски сквозь пальцы, постукивает, мягко отбивая ритм песни, что недавно напевал Тендо. Наблюдает, как на щеках проступили ямочки, которые так приятно сцеловывать.

Он будет носить Тендо на руках, сколько его душе угодно. И повторять все постыдные вещи, что они творили с утра — тоже.

Бокуто думает, они ужасно разленились. Кошмар какой-то! Завтрашний день обещает адскую жару и ничегонеделание — как это так? Еще год назад в это же время они тусили на вечеринке с ребятами, а сейчас как пенсионеры.

Но знаете что.

Бокуто, чувствуя, как в нем плещется ленивое довольство, готов признать, что ему это нравится. Особенно когда он приходит с тренировок и ждет возвращения Тендо; или когда тот поддерживает его на матчах, собирая толпы вокруг себя, потому что успел стать публичной персоной; или как приходит домой с новой стрижкой, укладкой, цветом, макияжем и чем-то еще с очередной фотосессии. Или как они не видятся неделями из-за работы, учебы и перелетов, из-за разных часовых поясов — какая глупость.

— Обожаю твою самодовольную улыбку, — говорит Тендо. — О чем ты думаешь?

И Бокуто не остается в долгу:

— О том, какие у моего парня классные ямочки на щеках.

— Оу, господин, да вы романтик.

Бокуто вторит смешкам Тендо, и думает: «Завтра, возможно, придется рано пойти на тренировку, и если он сейчас не уснет, то утром превратится в овоща».

Тендо одергивает его:

— Спи, мой Казанова.

— Ага, — отвечает Бокуто. — Ты тоже.


End file.
